Brooklyn's Princess
by Crazychicke
Summary: An idea that occurred to me after episode 5x13. Focusses on Dan and Blair's relationship and the aftermath of her wedding. FIVE-SHOT ONLY. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl. Written for fun and the amusement of others, as well as myself. A/N: An idea that occurred to me after episode 5x13. Seems my ideas are universal. Some of what I had in mind of what may happen seems to be the same as what the writer's have done since this episode. As you can see from the title - I'm sure you can see where I intend to take this story. Please R&R nevertheless. I love Dair and I hope you enjoy this short story.**

Brooklyn's Princess

Chapter One

"Excuse me?" Eleanor Waldorf demanded of Queen Grimaldi. _It was unheard of! The Waldorf's being threatened by the Monaco royals!_ Eleanor felt not only affronted but also betrayed as she heard from her son-in-law's mother that her daughter had disappeared from her own reception. "The dowry was wavered. I cannot afford to pay that much money - I'll lose Waldorf Designs and my home!"

Sophia's lips thinned, "That iz not my problem." She stated, unkindly. "Blair iz your daughter! I do not believe you are telling me ze truth! If you do not contact Blair immediately and tell her to come wiz me: she iz the Princess of Monaco, not Manhattan," she spat the word 'Manhattan' making Eleanor even more annoyed. "She haz our responsibilities to maintain. You will pay the dowry we so kindly wavered or Blair will suffer humiliation." Sophia smirked. "I will give you vingt-quatre heurs. Bonsoir, Eleanor."

Eleanor was left to stare in disbelief after the Queen of Monaco. She had twenty-four hours to locate her daughter and convince her to return to Monaco and be with her husband's family. Though she was disappointed in Blair, she knew something had been wrong. Blair had confessed her love to Chuck Bass and run out of the church before saying 'I do'. She would have understood Blair if she had changed her mind, but for reasons unbeknown to her Blair was adamant she must marry Prince Louis even though she knew she loved Chuck Bass. Eleanor picked up her faux-fur and shouted to Dorota to keep her informed in case Blair returned home. She would go and see Chuck Bass - Blair had obviously called for his aid. The three of them would save Blair and her future.

0o0o

"Blair," Dan murmured to the bundle beneath his arm. It was late and rain splattered against the airport windows. He'd done everything he could think of and everything she'd wanted - the plane to Dominica would take off in an half an hour. Dan was her confidant - the one she trusted to tell her secrets too. He'd known Blair for five years and they'd become friends - now you could say, best friends: and even if no-one else understood, at least they both had each other. Blair made a incomprehensible sound. She clutched his jacket tightly, her eyes fixed shut. She was a mess. Her wedding dress was covered in mud, hidden beneath the sweatshirt he'd leant her; hoodie and all. She had been cold, waiting for their plane which had been delayed, so held her tightly; protectively, until she fell asleep and her tears dried. "We have to board the plane soon." Dan murmured, hating that he had to wake her. She looked so peaceful, there, beside him. She buried her head further into his chest, and he sighed, "I know, but this is what you wanted. Remember? It's the only way you can get a divorce." Blair's eyelids fluttered and she stifled a yawn beneath her hand. She was warm and fragile beneath him, it seemed a shame to hassle her. "Five more minutes?" She murmured, snuggling against him. Dan sighed, he supposed he could agree to that.

0o0o

**A/N: changed my mind about making this a one shot. Not sure how long it will be, extended it to a short story. Chapters will be delayed. Just wanted to post this to see the response. Review if you want me to continue. Thanks muchly x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl. Written for fun and the amusement of others, as well as myself. ****A/N: I would love to see Jenny's reaction to Dair. Starting with Chuck's Pov (don't hate me) I like him and maybe I'll be able to persuade you. Thanks to those who have reviewed! Means a lot. xx**

Brooklyn's Princess

Chapter Two

Monkey was yapping at the door when Chuck swaggered into the kitchen, scotch in hand. He was troubled with thoughts of Blair. Who released that video of Blair confessing her love to him? Blair had turned pale as hundreds of Manhattan elites and Monaco royals stood in shock. After everything that had happened between them, he didn't want to ruin her big day, even though seeing her marry Louis was making his heart break. Monkey scratched at the door, but Chuck ignored him, laying back in the lounge and wondering where he went wrong.

Blair had loved him once, but not now it seems. Why? What changed her mind? Surely not Louis? He was like Marcus all over again, did she really only love him because of his title? He knew being a princess was her fantasy, but had she thought it all through? Being 'Queen of the Steps' was something he knew she was brilliant at, but could she handle being in the shadows of her husband? Wasn't that why they hadn't worked? Because he was Chuck Bass? But now as he thought of it, he and Blair had meant something more to him. They had been friends before lovers; they had schemed together; had fun together; grieved together; separated and come together, but now all that seemed to have been for nothing?

Had Blair simply got sick of him? Had she decided after all she couldn't handle him, that there was something out there better for her, or had what they shared in the limo (not the first, but the last) been a lie? Could someone simply forget about the other? It seemed Blair had. And Chuck took another swig of scotch while Monkey yapped even louder at the door, but Chuck barely heard him. Or was it that she was suffering post-traumatic stress, and the reason she wasn't going near him was because she blamed him her baby's death? Maybe she felt guilty and promised herself she ought to stay. Maybe Louis found out and was somehow blackmailing her? Chuck snorted to himself. That had to be a long shot. Louis wasn't the type. Chuck took another glug and Monkey whimpered.

Chuck lowered his drink to the coffee table, deep in thought until Eleanor Waldorf's voice reverberated beneath the door. "Chuck Bass open this door this instance! Did you not hear me knocking for the last ten minutes! I'm here to talk to Blair, I know she may not want to but I urgently need to speak with her, running away from a wedding is one thing, but leaving without telling me is another!" Chuck swung open the door quickly, running a hand through his hair for safe measure and she eyed him suspiciously. "Where's Blair?"

"I haven't seen her since the wedding." Chuck said quietly.

"Please do not lie to me Chuck."

"I'm not. I got home not so long ago with too much on my mind and as you can see I decided to have a nightcap. I'm sorry I didn't hear the door. Would you like to come in?"

"Yes please." Eleanor walked straight in and collapsed on the lounge where Monkey strolled after her expecting a pat. Absently she ruffled his ears and turned back to Chuck. "You are sure you do not know where she is?" Chuck shook his head, "Well where the hell is she then? I was sure she would have come straight to you. She confessed her feelings for you didn't she? Who else would she be with?"

"Have you checked with Serena?" Chuck asked slowly, as millions of questions popped into his head. Blair had disappeared? Maybe he had been right about Louis, maybe after everything he had kidnapped her and taken her back to Monaco. Eleanor exclaimed Serena was doing her best to call everyone in Blair's address book, hoping to find her. "What about Cyrus?" Chuck asked softly.

"No, he's looking over the contract, hoping to find a loophole otherwise we've got twenty four hours to pay the dowry and bring Blair to her "senses" so to speak, but if I do pay the dowry, which of course I will do... I'd rather pay the dowry than lose my daughter! But, Waldorf Designs will no longer be mine; I'll have to sell it; everything I've done will be lost." Eleanor rubbed her temples with her fingers, and Chuck sympathised with her. He left his scotch and rested his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry." He said, and he was truly sorry. She was usually such a strong, independent woman (that's where Blair got most of her strength) and seeing her weep quietly into her hands was not something he was used to. Eleanor wiped her eyes with the corner of her sleeve and smiled, "I'm sorry she's not here. I really thought she would be." Monkey plopped his head on Chuck's knee and he patted him absently, something he had learned to do. Monkey had grown on him. The mutt was a good companion. A gift, from Dan Humphrey.

Chuck got up suddenly with a groan. Eleanor seemed surprised at his change in behaviour. "I know where she is! It's a wonder I didn't think of it sooner. She's with Dan Humphrey. They've been spending a lot of time together." Chuck said darkly, but he helped her to her feet, grabbing his coat in the process. "Stay here Monkey, we'll be back soon."

Chuck should have realised that Dan and Blair were more than friends. All those trips to the movies, to the ballet or whatever intellectually driven society event...Blair had always loved that stuff. Chuck had always loved Blair, but they had never discussed anything in length - that's what Dan had been good at. He and Blair shared something different. It still hurt to think that after such a long time together, everything they were capable of surviving, Blair would choose Dan over him.

"Where are they? Why didn't she tell me?" Eleanor asked, trotting after Chuck who indicated to his limo driver where they had to go: the airport. Anyone smart enough would know that's where she was headed, because even if they weren't together, Chuck knew her. "We'll get there before she boards and I'll tell you what I know." As they drove through the heavy Manhattan traffic Chuck divulged his heart to the one person who would listen.

"Dan Humphrey?" Eleanor whispered after hearing everything from Chuck. He helped her from the car and out of the rain. They hurried into the airport. "I never realised... I thought she disliked him?"

"She disliked me once." Chuck recalled, pulling her after him and scanning the people bustling past. It was almost eleven at night but there were still plenty of planes coming in and out. Chuck went straight to the desk and bribed the lady for information; she didn't seem to mind. Eleanor fiddled with her earring, knowing where he had learned that skill but not saying a word. She turned to survey the landing, praying her daughter hadn't left and hoping there was still time. There, beside an empty row of chairs, she saw a package: in it was a billowing white dress. She left Chuck to do his interrogating and picked up the bag, pulling out the Vera Wang dress that was covered in mud and as much as a wreck as her daughter probably was. Eleanor didn't know what to think. She held it up for Chuck to see and he nodded, holding up two plane tickets. "My shout." Chuck muttered as they hurried to the boarding deck.

"I don't know why she never married you Chuck." Chuck smiled to himself sadly, helping her through the gate.

"I never had the chance to ask her. Dan seemed to get in the way of that too." And as Eleanor stared at him amongst the panic, they hurried down the bridge and into the plane, about to take off. "What are you going to say to her when you see her?" Chuck wondered when they sat down in their seats in economy, the only two tickets left and Eleanor craned her neck back and forth to see if she recognised the top of her daughter's head.

"I'm going to hug her Chuck and be glad that she's safe, and then I'm going to ground her."

Chuck smirked to himself, "Even though she's married?" He felt bitter saying it.

"She's still my daughter."

"You know Eleanor, we're going to need a stiff drink for this?" Eleanor smiled, in mutual agreement. "Your father would be proud of you. Your relationship was as complicated as mine and Blair's, but he was." She was right, he and his father had had a complicated relationship. Bass Industries, his Uncle Jack, Lily... his whole world evolved around that, and having Blair meant he could escape it. "I just hope Cyrus finds something that helps us soon."

Chuck pondered his question carefully, it had been in the back of his mind, slowly developing but he didn't want to offend her. He just wanted to help, and it wasn't just because she was Blair's mother, but because she and Lily were the only people who saw him as who he was, not just the name.

"If Cyrus can't find a way, I'm buying your business. I don't want to see you in the streets."

Eleanor laughed, "That's out of the question Chuck. It's your money, we'll think of something."

"Well the offer is there, and if you lose your home, then you'll move in with me."

Eleanor squeezed his arm gently, "You really are a good person Chuck, no matter what people say. I'm sorry not to have you as a son-in-law."

She smiled and closed her eyes, still worrying, like any mother would. "How about a friend then." Chuck said as the air-hostess brought them their drinks and poured them; not for one, but two.

0o0o

Dan was sitting on the plane reading the safety brochure and waiting for Blair to come out of the bathroom. They hadn't taken off yet. Dan was still contemplating what his father would say when he never returned home. His phone was buzzing against his chest and the ringtone that he'd forgotten existed loudly disrupted the silence. "I'm too sexy for my shirt. Too-" The person in front of him turned around to give him a death stare. Dan apologised quickly, horrified and wanting to kill Eric at the same time. The air-hostess was pointing at him to hang up, but it was Jenny, and he hadn't spoken to her in a long time, not since their fight.

"Hi Jen,"

"Dan, where are you? Dad's called me three times in a panic because you haven't picked up your phone."

"Sorry, I've just been busy." Dan said, trying to keep his voice down.

"Doing what? We all know you haven't been writing."

"Actually I've finished my manuscript. I'm just not sure it's ready to be published."

"That's what you said about your last one. It's a good thing that Vanessa did hand it in."

"Vanessa and I aren't talking." Dan said bitterly. As far as he was concerned their friendship was over.

"You should forgive her you know." She said finally.

"Have you forgiven Nate?" Dan asked, changing the subject.

There was a muffled noise that sounded oddly like a cat mewing, "No, but we're not talking about me and Nate. What I have done is forgiven Vanessa and you should do the same."

Dan looked up to hear Blair coming down the aisle. It was the first time she'd travelled economy, she had a lot of opinions, especially about the condition of the bathrooms it seemed. "Look Jenny, this really isn't a good time, can I call you back?"

"Uh-uh Dan, remember why I'm ringing? Because of Dad. I thought I was the only one that left without leaving a note - anything you want to tell me?"

_Not really. _Dan thought. "I'm not in any danger, at least I don't think I am. Just tell Dad I'm fine and I'll call him back later." Dan tried to conceal his phone from Blair's loud monologue of chewing gum found beneath the lid of the toilet, and he watched with a grimace as she squeezed passed the man on the aisle and sat down beside him, and then relentlessly started tugging on his arm, because she had more to say.

"Is that _Blair_?" Jenny's sleuthing skills and hearing were always one hundred percent. Dan was also a bad liar. There was that cat again. "What are you doing with Blair, Dan? Blair is _married_. She got what she wanted. Are you and Blair," And she said this with just the right amount of disgust and like a sister who had walked in on them having sex, "having an_ affair_?"

"Is that a cat Jenny, because I'm pretty sure you're not aloud cats in business school."

"Shut up Dan, stop changing the subject, and why aren't you in school?"

"I'm a writer..."

"Getting back to the subject, are you and Blair dating? Because I have to go throw up now."

"I'm just helping her out as a friend."

"You totally like her! I can't believe you. I'm telling Dad."

"Don't!" Dan practically yelled into the receiver making Blair raise her eyebrows, "You can't say anything Jen, I'll explain everything later, but you can't tell Dad, he's never been able to keep secrets, and it's not my secret to tell." There was a pause. Blair reached over to snatch the safety brochure from the seat in front of him and Dan waited impatiently for his sister's answer.

"Fine. But you owe me."

"Thanks Jenny."

"Bye."

When he'd hung up and put his phone away he asked Blair what was on her mind. She shrugged, she wasn't used to other people touching her, or using 'common'; those were her words, facilities. "You're a princess undercover; she needs to blend in with her people." Dan joked. Blair grimaced again and rested her head on his shoulder. He was sure she didn't even realise the effect that had on him. Jenny was already disgusted with the idea. His Dad, he didn't know what his reaction would be, but as far as he knew it, the world had never been ready for a Dan Humphrey and Blair Waldorf friendship.

"Thanks for doing this Humphrey." She yawned.

"Best friends stay together." He whispered, looking out through the window and listening to the rush of the plane along the runway and the excitement felt by the kids and adults alike. She was asleep by the time they were in the air, and Dan pulled out his notebook, jotting down broken sentences, story ideas and their itinerary; wondering when he'd have the guts to tell her exactly how he felt.

The plane ride didn't take too long. Blair had slept most of the way. The bags under her eyes disappearing and her cheeks flushing. They squeezed out of their seats and made for the gate.

"Have you got the paperwork?" Blair asked Dan, sighing, and grabbing his hand, so she could pull him out of the insanity and towards the exit. Dan was used to getting dragged places. Nowadays, he just let it be; that was just Blair. "Yes, and we have to get to the consulate." Dan said, half-hurrying beside her and gathering the information together. Blair seemed to know where to go. He was always impressed with her sense of direction. They grabbed a taxi that Blair immediately upturned her nose at, (but for travel reasons tolerated) that took them where they wanted to go. Dan paid the driver while Blair leapt out of the car hoping someone would see and agree to her needs.

"Blair!" Blair turned around, her pleased smile fading immediately from her lips as Chuck Bass stood in front of her wearing grey striped suit and tie. Instantly her stance changed. She folded her arms across her chest, and her eyes narrowed, like she didn't trust him. Something had definitely gone very wrong between them. Dan appeared by her shoulder, cupping her elbow in his hand for moral support. Chuck noticed the touch and its meaning.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dan said, when Blair didn't say anything and Chuck merely lurked. "Haven't you done enough?"

Chuck glared at him annoyed. "All I ever did was love Blair. Don't you dare judge me Humphrey!"

Dan stepped in front of Blair, as Chuck pointed the finger. Chuck was evidently aware of the way she squeezed his arm, to tell him she was ok, and to step down. It made him sick to the stomach that she actually liked _him_.

"Chuck," She snapped. "If you've come to stop me, it's not going to work. I need this divorce. The wedding was a mistake. It was all a scam. Louis never loved me."

"You mean like I did? Because no-one will love you like I love you. Leave _Humphrey_ and let me take you home, Blair." Chuck made to grab her by the arm, but Dan's fist collided with his face, and Blair gasped; her heart racing; bending down to see if Chuck was ok, while Dan danced around the top of the steps, wondering why he even bothered.

"Chuck this has nothing to do with you." Chuck put his sleeve to his nose, standing up angrily. If Humphrey thought his hatred of him couldn't get any worse, he was wrong. Why was it Humphrey thought he was so righteous? This was the second time he'd been on the receiving end of Dan's punch. Both times he had been rather drunk. The first, he probably did deserve it; taking his little sister's virginity, but now - his test proved right, Humphrey loved her, it was written all over his pathetic face.

"Your mother's here." Chuck said thickly. "She's inside negotiating your future." Blair looked aghast as did Dan. "She told me to distract you so you wouldn't do anything stupid."

"Why is she doing this?" Blair asked, "This is my business not hers."

"Because she loves you." Chuck told her, "And because you're her daughter." Blair tried to enter the building, but Dan caught her round the waist. He wasn't sure why, considering everything out of Chuck's mouth was normally a lie, but he wanted to hear him out.

"Sophia threatened her. She said she had to convince you to return to Monaco or she'll have to pay the dowry." Chuck said, as Dan handed him a hanky, feeling guilty. Chuck had done a good thing.

"But that's millions of dollars." Dan said, as it dawned on Blair's face too. Chuck nodded.

"No, she's not sacrificing anything for me. Let me go Humphrey!" Blair screamed. He didn't.

"What did she have in mind?" Dan asked Chuck, enduring the repetitive punches, until she agreed to stop.

Chuck sat down on the steps, holding the hanky to his nose. "Cyrus helped her. Blair gets a divorce but receives nothing in return. She has to stay out of the media for the next year and must promise never to speak of the Grimaldi's or their secrets again. Eleanor's also trying to re-negotiate the terms of the dowry, because if she has to pay it - she will lose everything, including Waldorf Designs." Chuck explained, "She wants to pay it, she said so herself, you are more important to her than a bunch of clothes." Chuck said, speaking directly to Blair who fell to her knees beside Chuck.

"But if we lose everything, where are we going to live?"

"With me." Chuck and Dan stated at the same time aloud, so that Blair stared at the two of them like she'd misheard. "You can stay at the loft, in Jenny's old room." Dan said, before Chuck could mention the palace. Blair sat staring at her knees for the next few minutes, contemplating her life and the mess she was in, until, Dan picked her up beneath the arms, and gave Chuck a stern look.

Somebody important was coming out. He had a strong accent and Eleanor was hurrying behind, looking flustered. The man jotted down something on his notepad and Eleanor shook his hand briefly, before he bowed to Blair much to Chuck and Dan's surprise and waved them off. Eleanor ran straight into the arms of her terrified daughter; hugging her tightly and promising everything would be ok. "But how can everything be ok? We're going to be poor aren't we?" Dan tried not to roll his eyes.

The fact that there was such a difference of class between two inner cities always annoyed him. Trying to fit in had been the hardest. He always felt like 'Lonely boy' as Gossip Girl called him. The loft in Brooklyn could never compare to the beautiful polished floors of the UES mansions, even with its 'homely' appeal. He and Jenny grew up there, playing scrabble, eating waffles and accompanying their dad on band tours - it was such a different childhood to what Blair and Chuck must have lived. Blair always seemed to tease him, calling him 'Brooklyn' (her least favourite spot in the world), but ironically it was their favourite meeting place - maybe because it was private and they could be themselves, and talk like friends do. It was hard not to love Blair Waldorf.

"Cyrus will work something out." Was all Eleanor said, but Dan saw the look she exchanged with Chuck and wondered what he was being kept in the dark about. "All you must know is that I will handle the affairs and you are no longer part of the Grimaldi family. The Consulate approved your divorce, in fact that man was actually asked to have two of my designs exported to him; one for his wife and one for his daughter!"

"There are fans all over the world." Blair said, glad to have her mother by her side, even if she wasn't ready to admit it.

"And when we get to the hotel, you and I will have a little talk." Eleanor said, eyeing both Chuck and Dan. Dan followed at a distance, murmuring to himself - he almost felt invisible whenever it came to the UES. Chuck Bass was everything he wasn't. He never understood him, not even when wrote 'Charlie Trout' or the exposé on Bart Bass. It had been an assignment for his mentor but Dan soon realised his preferred way of writing and that was experience. His second manuscript he was afraid to publish was not an expose on the UES like _Inside_, but a book about an independent, funny, beautiful, smart, powerful, vulnerable, self-assured and stunning, Queen of UES. This manuscript was about Blair Waldorf.

Maybe he'd send a copy to Jenny, just so she could see his point of view. 'Queen B': the girl he'd met in high school was someone he'd never understood; never thought he'd want to get to know. But fate intervened and Dan was lucky enough to discover the real Blair and he rather enjoyed her company.

**A/N: 4000 words. Hope you enjoyed that. Yes it's still a Dair fic, but knowing me, I'll be writing multiple couples... and friendships. Make sure you R&R please, would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter. Expect a delay with the third as usual, must focus on uni essays first, and it take me a long time to plot a chapter and polish it. Depending on how much time I have, probably aim to have five chapters all up. Look forward to reading your reviews. x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl. Written for fun and the amusement of others, as well as myself. A/N: So sorry for the major delay. I have been working on TVD fics and only now have time to update these chapters. Also some characters are OCC (bet you can guess who!) Please R&R. **

Brooklyn's Princess

Chapter Three

Dan Humphrey gazed up at the hotel in awe - he really shouldn't be shocked by the size of the hotel rooms by now, still he couldn't fathom how much it would have cost - more than his college scholarship no doubt. Eleanor and Blair had disappeared into a room to the left to 'talk' leaving Dan and Chuck alone to keep each other company, though neither wanted to acknowledge the other. Dan chose to sit on the lounge in front of a large plasma, while Chuck went to brew some coffee.

After staring at everything at least three times and driving himself crazy by analysing what had happened on the plane with Blair and her reaction to Chuck's news, Dan broke the tension by asking about his gift to Chuck. It wasn't Dan's proudest moment when he collapsed on Chuck's sofa after too many beers, rambling on about ruining Blair's night that one time. And it was the first time he'd seen something decent in Chuck Bass, after hearing from Nate, Chuck had let him have the sofa for the night.

"Uh, how's Monkey?"

Chuck was reading the business section in the newspaper on the counter. "Vanja is looking after him. As much as Nate and I share certain tastes, I think Monkey may have been too much for him."

Dan made a face and craned his neck to see him. Short responses from Chuck Bass were better than nothing. It was strange that the only thing they had in common was Blair and he was content with short answers considering he had endured much worse in the years since he'd known him. He was used to being treated badly by Chuck Bass. During high school Chuck threw snide remarks about him living in Brooklyn and it would frustrate him whenever Chuck hid things from him at Serena's request while they were dating. He loathed him when he did unfathomable things like sleeping with his sister and after everything that happened with Blair, Dan was amazed Jenny forgave him.

And yet, somehow, despite Dan's best efforts, Chuck Bass always crossed his path. They were so different, from different worlds, with different tastes except when it came to Blair Waldorf. Dan would never understand Chuck Bass, no matter how much he analysed him, or how much he questioned his motives with Nate, or even his Father - somehow Chuck Bass was always in his life, trying to take things away from him and no matter how much he fought; he would always lose.

Dan decided to persevere. At least he wouldn't get bored listening to the sound of his own voice.

"Speaking of Nate, how's his Father going?" Dan asked casually, he had not heard from Nate in over a week, but this was not unusual. He figured Nate was dealing with family issues, and had given him some space. It didn't help that whenever he rang Nate, Nate always asked how Jenny was. As much as he tried to protect her from this insane world, the more she became part of it - with Nate he should've been more accepting. With Chuck, he would never forget.

"The Captain tried to blame his drug addiction on Nate and escape the FBI by leaving the country. Let's say, Nate is wondering why he always falls for his Father's lies. Ah Eleanor-"

Dan looked up suddenly to see Blair's mother come towards them and Blair following along behind. He gave Blair a reassuring smile which she returned, and Chuck touched Eleanor's arm, as though he and her were old friends. There were little things about Chuck Bass that Dan could not stand, and this was one of them. It seemed to him, that Chuck Bass was always one step ahead of him. Dan stood up to seem to be doing more but still felt like he was invisible as Chuck and Eleanor spoke about catching the next plane back home. Blair meandered over to him and sat down in the couch looking miserable. He tried to cheer her up, by punching her lightly in the arm and then regretting it as soon as he had.

She overlooked his weird greeting, feeling as confused as ever. She knew Dan was waiting for her answer, but she had too much in mind: Louis' family were blackmailing them; Chuck was being as accommodating as possible; Eleanor was willing to sell Waldorf Designs so she could keep her daughter despite what people might say about them; Serena was supposed to be her best friend and yet she couldn't bare telling her how much she had fallen; and Dan, Dan Humphrey of all people stayed by her side, always.

Blair told her mother 'selling' her business was ludicrous, but Eleanor said the papers were signed - it was official. She would be announcing it the following morning, and they would move in with Chuck Bass until they worked out what to lease. Blair was not ready to be owned by Chuck yet again, even if his intentions were good this time. Her relationship with Chuck was so intense sometimes she wondered if she'd ever escape him. Everything she did, even if she was not with him, led her straight back. She had loved Chuck for a long time but she was confused now; lost, like everything was happening too fast.

"I feel like room service." Eleanor murmured to herself, but it was the one thing that got Blair out of her stupor. She requested Spaghetti Bolognaise, causing her mother to sigh loudly, "Ok. Dan?"

Dan was surprised to be asked, and stumbled over his words, "Uh, um..Steak and chips?"

"I'll order mine later." Chuck added, but Eleanor wouldn't take no for an answer. He placed his order with her and offered to pay it on his card, and thankfully for Dan, Eleanor refused. It was one thing having Blair's mother pay for his dinner, but another thing for Chuck Bass too.

Dan switched on the television while Eleanor went to order the room service and Chuck returned to his coffee and newspaper. Dan felt like he was on surveillance, not really able to say what he really wanted. Blair was staring off in the distance and the theme song for _Inspector Gadget_ rang out loudly. Back when everything seemed much easier: he, Jenny and Vanessa would sing it out at the top of their voices trying to outsing the other. Dan smiled to himself, and then realised it had been years since then. Without knowing he was doing it, he started humming it.

Blair and Chuck both looked at him and he stopped instantly. 'Different worlds, different childhoods', Dan thought. He kept silent, until Eleanor came back into the room and demanded why it was silent.

"Uh, we're watching Inspector Gadget?"

"I can see that, but if you don't mind, can you turn that off, it's giving me a headache. Now, Chuck has offered to book our tickets for the flight home, we will be leaving at 5am. Dan, don't you think you should tell Rufus where you are?"

Dan sighed, and she pointed to the phone in the hall, when he pulled out his mobile phone. "Use that one, it will charge the room and not cost you."

"Uh, thanks Mrs Waldorf." Dan hurried to the room, while she turned to Blair and continued her conversation. Dan picked up the phone and typed in the Loft's phone number, retting the decision to call his dad straightaway because he was going to kill him! One for not telling him where he was or what he was doing and two, because what Dan was going to ask, was already too much.

"Hello?"

"Who is this?"

"It's Dan."

"This can't be my son Dan, because my son does not take off without telling me or get his sister to lie to me."

"I'm sorry dad, I'm fine. I'm in a hotel in Dominica with Blair. And her mum. And Chuck Bass."

"What the hell is going on? Why are you there?"

"Blair needed me." Dan mumbled. There was a pause and Dan could picture his dad rolling his eyes.

"What exactly does Blair need you for Dan?" Rufus insinuated, he could tell he hated the idea already. Everything Dan had told his dad, insisted on how much he hated Blair - and yet, everything had turned upside-down in only a year. Dan had not told Rufus, how much he liked Blair, nor what he'd do for her - though it was blindly obvious now.

"I'm her friend dad."

"I told you not to get involved."

"Nothing happened! She just needed someone to talk to."

"Why are you in another country then! Blair's problems are not yours. She's a married woman."

"She's getting a divorce! Dad, I'm just calling you to say I'll be home soon, ok?"

"Home? What home are you talking about? Because a son that lies to me and does not call until two days later, does not live with me."

Dan's stomach flipped. "Dad, you can't-"

"I'm the parent here. You will not step foot inside this door."

"You don't even live there! The loft is where all my stuff is!"

"You don't come home."

Dan was so angry he yelled into the receiver, knowing they'd be able to hear him in the room outside, but he didn't care. His Dad was being stupid. He couldn't lecture him on who to be with considering Rufus had slept with Lily the evening she married Bart Bass.

"YOU CAN'T KICK ME OUT OF A HOUSE YOU DON'T EVEN OWN!"

"Lily is my wife and she will side with me on this."

"YOU SURE ABOUT THAT!" Dan slammed the phone down on the hook and came out of the room just as there was a knock on the door - their room service had arrive.

"Is everything ok?" Eleanor asked surprised.

"If it's ok with you I'd like to eat alone." Dan said taking his plate and slapping some money down on the tray to pay Eleanor back. "I'll see you in the morning." He grunted.

Dan carried his plate to his room and closed the door. He sat in the chair by the window, balancing his food on his knees and wiped his tired eyes. His Dad couldn't be serious? Just because he didn't call or obey his instructions to stay out of Blair's business, his own Dad was going to disown him?

He had to talk to Jenny. Where the hell was he going to live if he couldn't stay at the Loft? Would Lily be more accommodating, and even then he'd hate to live with the Van Der Woodsens and see Serena and his dad 24/7. It was bad enough not having Jenny and Eric there to ease the tension. The only other person he could think of was Nate, only Nate half the time was staying with Chuck at the Empire and he doubted Chuck would let him rent a room.

There was a timid knock on the door, and Dan looked to see Blair staring at him curiously.

"Are you OK? I don't think I've ever heard you yell at your dad."

Dan snorted, "Oh, it happens occasionally."

"Is there anything I can do?" Dan stared at her.

"You were there when I needed you." She pressed.

Dan sighed, moving his dinner to the cabinet. He wasn't that hungry anyway. "My dad just kicked me out of the Loft because I didn't do what he said."

Blair raised her eyebrows. "I thought you two were close."

"We are, but that doesn't mean I always agree with him."

"What did you disagree about?" Blair said, sitting on the corner of the bed. Dan put his head in his hands, speaking about his problems to Blair seemed to help his headache, but then admitting his feelings wasn't going to be easy.

"You."

"Me?" Blair looked amazed.

"Dad didn't want me getting involved with you."

"But we're just friends!" Blair demanded, like there was nothing wrong with that.

"You're married, well now divorced. I suppose he didn't want me to lose focus on my life."

"But you're ok, I mean, you aren't?"

"Of course not. I wanted to do this, Blair. We are friends."

"So?"

"So I can't go home. I don't know where I'm meant to go."

Blair reached out and put her hand on his knee. It was a kind gesture and Dan appreciated it.

"We'll figure it out together."She said gently.

"You don't have to stay with me." Dan said, when she didn't budge.

"Don't be ridiculous. It's my turn to be here for you."

"Blair-"

"Humphrey-"

"Chuck's out there."

"Oh is that what's this is about?"

"What?"

"Chuck and I are just friends."

Dan raised his eyebrows. "Sure it's not more complicated than that?"

"Everything's complicated when it comes to Chuck. That's why I like you. You don't pressure me to be anything but me." Dan smiled, but he couldn't tell her how he felt now. He didn't want to ruin her night or complicate things between them even more.

"I'm tired. I think I'm going to go to bed." Blair nodded, and Dan fell onto his back without turning down the covers, staring at the ceiling. Blair turned to the steak and chips, pinching a chip -

"You might be hungry later. Good night Humphrey."

Blair closed his door and answered Chuck and Eleanor's looks with a shake of her head, "He's tired. I think I'll call Serena, just to let her know everything's ok." She glanced at Chuck when she said it. She didn't know why, maybe because of what Dan had said. Chuck Bass was her past, but she couldn't see them reconciling anytime soon. Too much had happened. Memories struck in her mind when she thought of what Chuck did to her. There was so much history and hurt, but there was also lust and love and passion. It was no wonder, she was so messed up.

All her relationships were meant to changed her as a person. It seemed like such a long time ago when she had dated Nate -she thought he was her soul-mate, but she had been wrong. Chuck Bass consumed her: once they had been everything, between the angst, the hurt and the pain - they lost each and found their way back, but then Louis came along and she knew she was destined for more. Her dream to become a princess was not far away and she left her dark past behind: excited to face a future with her royal husband of Monaco - only to find out, she was wrong again.

Now with Louis gone she felt like she was existing without her soul - where was it? Who had it? How could she get it back? She could not be with Chuck for too many reasons, and then came the idea of Dan - her friend Dan, who was kind and good and pure, but he belonged to Serena. He was not hers to take. Despite their best efforts to keep close, she and Serena were growing further apart. Blair couldn't think of what might happen if Serena found out how close Blair was with Dan. Blair hadn't told her she consider Dan one of her best friends. Nobody would believe her, but it was true.

She knew Serena would find it difficult to understand. She'd be mad at her, that she hadn't called her when she left the reception. Chuck hadn't said anything to her, keeping his distance, even though she was sure he felt the same way. The truth was, in that moment, she needed to escape so desperately she hadn't thought of either Chuck or Serena because she knew their reactions - she dialled Dan's number because she knew he wouldn't question her. She needed to escape fast - but she wasn't ready to discuss it in depth. Dan allowed her peace, and that's another thing she liked about him.

After they finished their dinner and Eleanor had gone to bed, Chuck offering to have the hotel wake them up at 5am so they could get the plane on time, she waited for Chuck to question everything like he'd been dying to do all day, now without Humphrey ear-shot.

"Why didn't you call me?"

"Chuck." Blair said softly raising her hand. "We broke up."

"That does not mean I still don't care for you."

"Chuck-"

"Blair I know what I've done, and I don't expect you to forgive me Just know I'm sorry and I'm always here." Blair nodded and continued to her room. "There's plenty of room at the Empire, just think about it." Chuck pressed, and she nodded, though deep down she knew she would hate to live at the empire where so many memories resided - some she'd rather forget.

"Goodnight Chuck."

"Goodnight Blair."

Blair closed her door and stared around her empty room. She realised no sooner she closed the door that she didn't want to be alone and after waiting a few minutes she carefully opened the door again and checked to see that Chuck wasn't there, thankfully he too had retired and she crept into Dan's room next door to see he had fallen asleep exactly where she had left him.

Careful not to wake him she kicked off her shoes and lay down next to him. Dan opened one eye confused, "Blair?"

"Go back to sleep." Blair whispered rolling onto her side beside him. He turned to look at her and she smiled, she couldn't explain it at the time, but lying their beside Dan made her feel better, like there was somebody in this world who knew exactly what she needed but didn't question it, just letting her be. Blair closed her eyes and realised how tired she was, drifting off to sleep almost instantly.

**A/N: Hey guys, what do you think? Rufus might also be a bit OOC and as usual I'm changing facts to fit my story. Chuck vs Dan is a huge part of this story, so I hope I am not boring anyone? Still, maybe my version of GG will be better than the S5 finale? Stay tuned for more - coming very soon. Don't forget to leave your reviews below. Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl. Written for fun and the amusement of others, as well as myself. A/N: Chpt 4, for all you people who like to dare! Warning: dark themes (that GG writers were not brave enough to explore!) Please R&R. **

Brooklyn's Princess

Chapter Four

Dan woke the next morning to the phone ringing sharply in his ear. It was the 5am wake-up call Chuck had enlisted from the Hotel staff. He heard the phone ringing off the hook in Blair's empty room beside him. She opened one eye groggily.

"Don't tell me it's time already?" She groaned with her chin on his chest.

"Unfortunately." Dan murmured and he climbed off the bed, looking for his shoes. He might have enjoyed Blair's company more if he wasn't dreading facing Chuck like he'd slept in his Dad's old tour bus. Blair sighed and rolled off the bed looking as immaculate as ever.

"BLAIR!" Eleanor called. Dan waved her over to his room where Chuck was staring with a furrowed brow and a shiny black eye. Dan felt guilty almost at once, considering how accommodating Chuck had been since he'd arrived - perhaps the punch had been more for show than anything else. Dan yawned wildly and Blair drearily stomped passed him and grabbed the cup of coffee Chuck had waiting.

"We need to talk." Dan heard Chuck say but Blair refused with a shake of her head. Eleanor pulled out the tickets Chuck had given to her earlier.

"Chuck and I will be riding in Business class but I think it best if you Dan, look after Blair in economy. The less people will recognise you: you need to have a low profile. When we get home we'll need to pack up our lives and continue keeping a low profile until Cyrus works everything out."

Blair was not happy to be riding in economy again with the disgusting toilets and the smelly passengers but agreed to keep a low profile. When they arrived at the airport to fly home Dan bid Eleanor and Chuck goodbye and grabbed Blair's upper arm; she had been debating about getting a pile of magazines to read but was taking ages to decide. They found their seats quickly and Dan insisted Blair wear a large beanie that covered most of her face which he had in his jacket pocket and which she hated as much as she hated to be in economy.

"I can't believe they are doing this to us." Blair kept mumbling from beneath the grey beanie. She was squashed between Dan and a little boy listening to very loud music on his iPod and kicking his feet obnoxiously. Blair kept giving him glares to which he stopped periodically but later forgot. Dan looked out the window wondering whether his Dad might have changed his mind by the time they reached Manhattan.

The flight went rather quickly after Dan fell asleep listening to Blair's complaints and was woken by her elbow to the sides and an ugly glare. "We're here." She hissed. The little boy had run off and Dan stood up to follow Blair through the aisle and into business class. Chuck successfully manoeuvred his way forward to speak to Blair again and Dan was beckoned by Eleanor to help her undo the 'stupid' seat-belt which had gotten stuck.

Dan gave up on straining his ears to hear what Chuck was saying and tried to keep up with Eleanor as she entered the boarding tunnel. Eleanor asked about Jenny and he was only part way through answering when Queen Sofia and Prince Louis appeared. Eleanor tensed up immediately but tried hard not to show it and Dan looked over his shoulder to try and warn Chuck and Blair not to come any closer but they hadn't come through the tunnel yet.

Louis gave Dan a forced smile as though he knew exactly how close he and Blair had become and disapproved of it. They were never friends: but Dan could not forget writing the Prince's vows for the wedding at his request. It gave him a chance to write everything he had wanted to tell her, but for obvious reasons didn't want to jeopardise his friendship for at the time. Obviously Louis had seen through this kind gesture and gathered it was him she had called to save her.

Sofia did not acknowledge Dan at all and only looked at Eleanor. "I did not think you had it in you Eleanor, but then you Americans always create your own rulez." Eleanor prickled and Dan groaned as Chuck and Blair arrived behind them right into the drama. Blair became aware of their welcome party before Chuck did and stopped abruptly. "Blair you are _our_ Princess. It iz time you joined us." Sofia said smugly.

Chuck pulled out the documents from Dominica that legally showed Blair's divorce to Prince Louis and the Royal family. "Blair is not your property, nor do you have any place here." He was still surprised they wanted her after everything that had happened at the wedding. Louis and Sofia laughed haughtily which annoyed Eleanor and Chuck simultaneously but it was Eleanor's turn.

"Due to your request I am happy to pay the dowry you _so generously_ wavered," Eleanor handed Sofia a cheque with a very large sum on it and Louis looked surprised, "I will lose my company Waldorf Designs because of this but I'd rather keep my daughter than my business, so I hope you understand my willingness to decline your offer in handing over my daughter. And for those who are wearing or supporting my business, please know this - I will fight to get back into the fashion industry."

Eleanor stood her ground and Dan had not noticed who she had been speaking to before that, but suddenly twenty photographers and several news crews appeared, recording her statement and shouting out questions. Eleanor beamed at them and hustled Dan, Blair and Chuck in front of her. The airport started clapping loudly and Sofia and Louis were lost among them.

"I feel horrible." Blair murmured as they walked to the car. Eleanor put an arm around her and kissed her forehead, comfortingly.

"Don't my darling, be thankful that we have each other and nobody will come between us. We will survive this." Dan and Chuck exchanged looks as though challenging the other - did either of them deserve to be there?

The car picked them up outside the airport and Dan felt reluctant to get in because his wallet was considerably lighter after remembering to pay for his share. Chuck and Eleanor were still discussing the loss of Waldorf Designs while Blair closed her eyes and leant her head on Dan's shoulder. Chuck frequently looked him up and down as though he was covered in rubbish and Dan listened to their conversation but was too tired to voice his opinions. He was content watching the street lamps fly past and the darkness ebb away.

The car slowed down at the traffic lights in the middle of the city just as the sun reared itself from the horizon and Chuck's voice interrupted the silence. "The car will drop you home, Humphrey." Chuck told him, like he'd overstayed his welcome.

The sun was only just coming up over the hill and Blair yawned widely, "Rufus threw him out of the loft. He's staying with us." Dan sighed. Blair meant well by it and it would beat sleeping on the wooden bench in the park like a homeless person, but he could see Chuck giving him daggers. Eleanor raised her eyebrows at this news and checked her watch.

"It's too early now, I suppose. We'll talk to Rufus later. Dan can sleep in Serena's room since she has moved back home. Chuck thank you again for your hospitality; but I am rather exhausted and will have so much to do in a few hours, I think I too will need a nap."

"The offer still stands for Waldorf Designs." Blair and Dan exchanged looks. Eleanor squeezed Chuck's arm gratefully then she and Blair climbed out of the car and turned around to see Chuck had barred Dan from moving. Blair looked at him warily and before she could protest, Chuck smiled and said, "There's plenty of room at the Empire." And closed the door. Dan felt like he was going to be interrogated. He also wondered if Chuck really wanted him sleeping on his couch again or if this was just an excuse to pick his brain and then leave him stranded in the middle of Manhattan like he had done once before. Chuck eventually spoke: "What does she see in you Humphrey?"

Dan thought this sounded quite rhetorical so he didn't answer. Chuck sighed and leant forward. "Because I really don't understand how she would prefer you to me. After all our history and everything we've been through she refuses to come back to me, giving me silly reasons that I don't care about but mean so much to her. I don't understand; one minute she's confessing her love to me in the back of the limo and the next she blames me for making her life miserable." Dan shrugged, wondering why Chuck had chosen this moment to talk to him, when they were both so tired. He almost didn't want to say what he thought in case Chuck did change his mind. "And the tape at the wedding - who released it? Because it wasn't me. I thought for a minute it might be you Humphrey, after all, you had everything to gain by it."

"It wasn't me." Dan replied truthfully. Dan had done what Chuck had; sacrificed their love for the one woman who challenged them so she could be happy and live her fairytale wedding. So if neither of them released the tape who had followed Blair and recorded her confession to Chuck in a hope to call off the wedding or humiliate Blair further?

Chuck glared at him suspiciously. "Everyone was supportive of her wedding to Louis, everyone but one. Why would Gossip Girl ruin Blair's wedding?" This same question was bugging Dan too, but he'd swept it to the back of his mind while supporting Blair's decision to run away from it all. "Who is Gossip Girl?" Chuck mused, more to himself than to Dan.

"Serena already tried to find out once and Gossip Girl annihilated everyone. Is it worth looking into it again?" Dan murmured. Chuck smiled -like Dan had no experience in taking down anyone. If Chuck needed to know something he'd find out through all his connections - after all he was a Bass.

He smirked, "See, that's what I'm talking about Humphrey. If you aren't willing to take risks, how are you going to keep Blair interested?"

"We may not scheme like you, but we have plenty more in common." Dan said impatiently. Chuck merely smiled, "Well don't tell me because I really don't care." Dan felt like punching him again, but restrained himself. The limo stopped: they had arrived already. Chuck climbed out of the car and Dan followed. He was quiet in the lift, trying to think of something to say in reply. "I took a risk tonight." Chuck didn't reply, he led the way inside.

Dan had only really been at Chuck's abode a few times before and Monkey was the first to greet him warmly. Vanja was reading the newspaper on the counter and looked up.

"Everything go well tonight, Sir?" Chuck nodded, taking off his coat and hanging it on the back of a chair. Vanja grinned as he put his hat back on; "Monkey much easier to look after than children, Sir."

"Thank you Vanja. Take the day off," and he gave him a tip that surprised Dan. He and Chuck may never get on but there was something professional and kind how Chuck treated his staff - Dan hardly recognised this side to him. Vanja thanked him and said something about Dorota being happy and tilted his hat to say goodbye. When he'd left, Dan turned to Chuck who was ignoring him and started a new conversation. The mark he'd made on Chuck's face looked worse than it had earlier that morning. "Sorry about the eye." Chuck stared at him, making Dan slightly uncomfortable.

"Did Rufus really kick you out of the loft?"

"Uh, yeah, because I lied to him and ignored his advice." Dan sat on the couch, arranging the cushions so they were pillows. It was almost seven in the morning and yet he was ready for bed. Chuck shook his head with a smile, almost pleased to hear it. Dan didn't feel like including his Father's insecurities when it came to Lily; his dad also hated Chuck Bass almost as much as Dan thought he did - mostly because of what happened to Jenny. It was also partly why he didn't want Dan to be around Blair.

The lift dinged and they both turned to see Nate coming towards them carrying two coffees and a plate of bagels. "Dan?" He sounded surprised to see him there. Seeing them having a relatively civil conversation shocked him as did the fact that he was lying on the couch like he was having a slumber party. "How come I wasn't invited?" He asked putting down the coffees.

"We just got back from Dominica." Chuck said rolling up his sleeves. "Dan is homeless." He added.

"He offered to take me under his wing." Dan replied as a joke and Chuck smirked. Nate looked like they had both lost their minds - and maybe they had - they were sleep deprived (at least Dan was). Nate was still looking shocked so Dan and Chuck took turns to explain what had happened. "Blair got a divorce but Eleanor had to sell her business." Dan told him.

"And I offered to buy it from her." Chuck replied, "Until they got back on their feet." It was old news for them, but Nate was kept exclaiming loudly and making such a fuss that they stared at him.

"Why do I always miss out on these things? I hate working at the Spectator." Nate pulled out his coffee and shoved a bagel into his mouth disheartened.

"So who's coffee is that?" Dan pointed to the spare coffee on the counter that Chuck already had his eye on. They were both rather starving too. Nate craned his head around and saw the dilemma.

He smiled, "First in - first serve?" Dan leapt from the couch and Chuck snatched it from its container.

Nate snorted with laughter, choking on his mouthful of bagel and Dan slammed his hand on the counter in defeat, settling on a bagel instead.

"I'm glad we amuse you Archibald." Chuck murmured, taking a sip of the coffee.

"I never imagined you two acting like friends." He sniggered.

"We're not friends." Dan and Chuck said at once.

"Acquaintances?" Nate offered, wiping the food that had stuck to his chin when he'd choked with laughter.

"Mutual interests." Dan suggested, catching Chuck's eye and speaking of Blair. Nate nodded, knowing exactly what he meant.

"So how long is Dan going to be sleeping on your couch?"Nate seemed rather entertained.

"Just tonight." Chuck said. Dan guessed that was better than he imagined. "I just needed some questions-"

"So can we discuss the elephant in room?" Nate sighed. "You both like Blair. Why don't you both tell her how you feel and stop competing against the other. She's obviously confused about her feelings after she ran away from her wedding and needs time to think - but why don't you tell her your feelings and let her choose -"

"She's already chosen." Dan and Chuck said at once.

"Oh yeah? So Dan, why do you think she's chosen Chuck?" Nate asked, like he was their psychiatrist.

Dan turned to Chuck with a sigh, admitting his own insecurities - "Like you said she has history with you. I just want her to be happy but she just sees me as her friend." Nate turned to Chuck asking the same question.

"She doesn't want me, she just wants to be friends because she can't forgive me for what I've done."

Dan and Chuck exchanged looks. So they both love Blair and they both thought the other had stolen her heart but they were back to square one. Nate had been right, maybe admitting their true feelings would put one of them out of their misery. Neither Chuck nor Dan wanted to be the one walking away. Nate sighed, "Great! That's you lot done, now I've got to get this off my chest."

Nate's voice droned on and on about his Grandfather's nerve to try and take over the business. Neither Dan or Chuck were prepared to care about what Nate would do when he realised they had both fallen asleep on him and so when they did, after what only felt like a minute, they were surprised to see Nate had left.

They noticed soon after that Nate had drawn thick moustaches and glasses on both their faces with permanent marker. He'd left a note too: _Payback's a bitch._"I'm going to kill him." Chuck murmured, trying to erase the marker from his face with a washer. Dan nodded but couldn't help think Nate just forced the two of them to bond over this.

0o0o

Eleanor had slept only an hour when Cyrus arrived, carrying several documents and projecting his lawyer's voice. Blair was still asleep. Eleanor was defiant. She had paid for her daughter's freedom. Her entire company she had built with her bare hands almost twenty years ago was gone and she would be leaving all of it behind and starting fresh. She was disappointed but glad they had tricked Sofia and Louis and hoped that was the last of the Monaco Royal family.

"There you are my dear. I am so sorry." He kissed her in greeting, after all she was his wife.

"It's ok Cyrus, I am quite aware of the consequences but we must not lose faith. What have you found out?" Cyrus flattened his paperwork on the table in the dining room and pointed out various points of reference. She nodded and replied with questions. After an hour of discussion, they had finally agreed on their future. Cyrus had offered his smaller flat on the other side of Manhattan and Eleanor thought this a fine idea despite that they would need to live without a few things. She suggested to Cyrus that Blair would need to stay closer to college and had an idea which she'd like to discuss it with Lily first.

"So long as you keep a low profile for a year and Blair follows suit: it will all blow over. Then you can get your life and business back." Cyrus said turning to her with a smile. She kissed the top of his bald head gratefully, "Cyrus, I do not know how I lived without you. Now will you help me pack and we shall discuss who to sell Waldorf Designs to. Chuck Bass has given me an outstanding offer, but I simply can't take it, can I?"

"He wants to invest in you. I would offer to buy your lovely business except then I would have to sell my little flat too and we'll all be in a pickle."

"He's only a boy, I don't want to worry him with this sort of thing and Blair will not want to be indebted to him."

"He loves her still?" Cyrus wondered, packing up his paperwork.

"I think he will always love her."

"And this boy Dan Humphrey?"

"A close friend but somebody I believe Blair feels she can trust. She called him."

"Why did she run away? Everything seemed to be going so well?"

"Louis only married her to create an alliance between Monaco and Manhattan. He did not love her."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Blair made mistakes this year but she truly tried to change and become a better person."

"I know, what I meant was: I find it hard to believe he didn't love her. He seemed such a nice boy."

"Perhaps he was but you know as well as I, this world changes us."

"Very poetic my dear."

"Now let's start on the living room, I've been given only a few days to pack and be gone by the 15th. Hopefully Lily can take some of our things and if you have room and perhaps Rufus can take those that don't fit in storage."

"Rufus?"

"Dan's father. That's another thing I need to talk to Lily about."

"Well why don't you call her, and I'll get started in here."

"Dorota will show you where the boxes are."

Eleanor left her husband and went to call Lily. Lily took four rings before she picked up the phone and as usual was shouting instructions to somebody about another function. Eleanor had completely forgotten she had been invited and would not be present now.

"Lily?" Eleanor asked, trying to get her attention.

"Eleanor? It's crazy here with the preparations for today's luncheon, I can barely hear you."

"I have a favour to ask of you."

"A favour? Let's hear it then?"

"I will not be attending because I need to move out of the hotel. Blair is here with me but we need to keep a low profile. I was wondering if we could keep some things with you until we find another place to stay."

"Where are you staying?" Lily asked surprised, it was the first time she'd heard anything and was surprised Serena had not mentioned anything you her.

"I'm staying with Cyrus, but I think it would be better if Blair is around friends."

"Well of course she can stay here with Serena." Lily assumed.

"Actually I was hoping you could talk Rufus into letting him rent out Jenny room at the Loft. I think it would be better with the press. And another thing-" Eleanor told her what Rufus had said to Dan and Lily seemed even more shocked that she was not told. "I don't want to cause more problems between the two of you but Dan has done so much for myself and Blair already: it was his idea to have Blair stay in Brooklyn." Eleanor said she should be proud of her two step-sons, meaning both Chuck and Dan. Lily thanked her.

"Shame you aren't coming tonight Eleanor: it would have made it bearable. I'll talk to Rufus regarding Dan and we would love to house some of your beautiful sculptures, send them over when you are ready." There was a pause and she added, "Serena never told me what happened to Blair?"

Eleanor chose her words carefully, not wishing to insult anyone. "Blair tried to ring her last night but she didn't pick up. Serena doesn't know." It seemed Lily and Eleanor were soon finding out that their daughters were growing apart again: living very different lives and finding new friends to share experiences. "Dan has become quite a loyal friend to Blair, so I hear." Eleanor added slowly.

"But Chuck?" Lily voiced slowly, understanding Eleanor's statement.

"He was very helpful too. But I have lots to do. I would appreciate if you could get back to me as soon as you can Lily and thank you."

Eleanor hung up the phone with a million thoughts bombarding her brain. Blair had been through a lot that past year; from losing her baby in the limo crash and deciding to go through with the wedding despite all signs pointing to Chuck. Eleanor had her suspicions that the baby had been Chuck's and not Louis' from the beginning - why else did she meet Chuck? Their relationship had its good and bad moments but even she wondered why Blair had confessed her love to Chuck only minutes before saying 'I do' to Louis?

Blair had not been herself after the limo accident and it had taken Chuck weeks to recover with his multiple injuries. Blair was lucky to escape with her life. Her baby died on impact. Blair had not told her much but she noticed certain things as a mother. Blair stopped eating regular meals and when she did eat, she threw up straight afterwards - bringing back memories of her Bulimia. She would stay in her room with the music pounding and refuse to speak to anyone. She threw her maternity clothes out the window and onto the street and did not want to see Chuck in the hospital. Blair was angry at life and Eleanor finally paid for a Psychiatrist to come and talk to her. It came down to severe depression and sleep apnoea: all a result of her miscarriage which Blair blamed on Chuck and mostly herself for choosing to be with him. This mistake had cost her her baby's life and she could not look at Chuck without being constantly reminded of this. nothing Eleanor said convinced her to change her mind.

0o0o

Blair was woken by a hard smack on the shoulder and she peered up groggily to see an angry Serena glaring at her. Blair asked what she was doing and Serena's twisted smile appeared, she was mad. She arranged herself beside Blair and switched on the television. Blair groaned loudly as Serena bounced up and down to get comfy.

"What am I doing? That's a strange question coming from you. It seems you can't make up your mind as to who you want to be with. I mean is it your husband Louis, you're lover Chuck or your friend Dan?" Serena dropped the remote on Blair carelessly and Blair threw the covers off her annoyed. Serena wasn't there to bond, she was there to reclaim what was hers:

"Dan and I _are_ friends." Blair said irritated.

"I can see that!" Serena shouted, pointing to the television which showed Blair and Dan standing next to each other at the airport, the media hadn't wasted time getting that straight to air. "When were you going to tell me you liked Dan? _My ex-boyfriend?"_

"We're just friends." Blair pressed, rolling off her bed and putting on a robe.

"So why did you call Dan over me?"

"Because Dan knows me." Blair replied, she felt comfortable knowing Dan wouldn't question her and she hadn't thought too much into it, she just needed him. It was hard to explain.

"More than me or Chuck?" Serena raised her eyebrows, surprised.

"You don't understand. Dan and I are closer than we were." Blair pressed. Serena was giving her daggers. Either way she wasn't going to like what Blair had to say. But why did Serena care now?

"You only went after Dan because you knew I liked him again!" Serena thundered.

"I did not! Besides Dan's your step-brother. How was I supposed to know you liked him again?"

"Dan's my ex. He's off limits. I never went after Chuck -"

"No, but you slept with Nate when he was _my boyfriend_!" Blair shouted at her angrily.

"You forgave me for that! But I guess it's ok for you to sleep with Chuck when you were engaged to Louis!" Blair's mouth dropped, Serena was bringing up everything about her she wanted to forget.

"That was a mistake." Serena gloated. "And I still regret doing it. But you can't blame me for not picking, you strung Nate and Dan along for a year and then decided on Ben!"

"Are you really going to compare me to you?"

"YES! And you know what? Dan's over you. You only showed interest in him again because he and I became friends and you didn't like it." Serena slapped her across the face with all her strength and Blair looked horrified, clutching her face.

"Who looked after you when you lost Chuck's baby? Who came to wipe the sweat off your forehead after you had nightmares of the crash? Who snuck you outside for pastries and coffee when Eleanor wasn't home? I did all of that for you! Then you escape your own wedding, insulting me by calling Dan? You hurt me by choosing Dan over me. You hurt me by taking Dan away from me!"

"I can't help how I feel about Dan. Dan helped me through this year. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I just didn't want to hurt you." Blair tried to tell her, but Serena was livid. She wasn't here to hear Blair say sorry; and Blair realised that as Serena stood up.

"You're selfish Blair, you don't care about anybody. Not Chuck, not Louis and certainly not Dan. you don't deserve anybody. So I made sure of that." She said bitterly. "And I don't regret it." Blair stared at Serena like she was mad. What did she mean? Serena pulled out her phone and showed her the footage she had recorded and then sent to Gossip Girl. "Everything was about you. Blair Waldorf marries a prince. Blair Waldorf this and that. You were living a fairytale: I had to bring you back to reality." Blair felt like she couldn't breathe. It had been Serena? Serena had sent her confession (another mistake) to Gossip Girl? Serena put her phone away.

"You sent the video? I thought it was Chuck. How could you?" Blair couldn't believe this was Serena - she hardly recognised her friend. They had lost each other this past year. Failing to keep to the promises they had made when they were young. Years had passed and Blair and Serena were closer and closer becoming distant memories. What they shared was fading and they were changing as people; their tastes, personalities and circles were developing and not everybody who were friends before, stayed friends; and not everybody who hated each other, still hated each other.

Serena shrugged, showing the jealous girl she had become. "You couldn't marry Louis when you're in love with Chuck, but then it wasn't Chuck after all but Dan. As usual Blair you make such a fuss about nothing. Thanks for ruining my life." Serena was so blunt that Blair decided it wasn't her speaking - maybe she had turned to drugs or was simply wasted? Blair couldn't understand why Serena cared so much about somebody she had hated this whole year.

"You would think that wouldn't you? There's a fine line between love and hate but then you've obviously explored that thoroughly with Dan haven't you? What's Chuck got to say to that I wonder? And you said I was the whore." Serena switched off the TV.

Blair stared at her. Serena had gone way too far. She didn't even know this Serena and she did not want to. "Get out of my room! Get out of my house! Get out of my life! We were never friends!"

Serena smiled, lingering at the door. "You don't deserve Dan. You might think he's going to stay by your side but when he finds out you're just using him before you run back to Chuck. You've gone too far Blair - what makes you think you can have them both?"

"Dan and I are grown adults and we'll do whatever we see fit to do because we care about each other and work as a team. You had your chance and you ruined it. You ruined it with Nate, Ben, Carter and most importantly, Dan. You think I'm the whore? You should look in the mirror! Oh and now that we're not friends, you might like to watch your back, because bitch - the Queen is back."

"How ironic. You see I heard you have to keep a low profile which means there is no Queen. Oh and you should know Gossip Girl and I enjoyed watching you squirm on your 'big day!' I know it's going to be more fun watching you fall off your throne then gaining it. Nobody cares about you Blair; you're old news. As soon as Dan knows who you truly are he'll come back to me." Blair threw her pillow at Serena's head as she left her room smirking. Blair was fuming, left alone with her poisonous thoughts.

0o0o

Chuck and Dan stepped out of the lift together, still wearing faint moustaches and glasses, that Nate had so carefully drawn on them in payback. Eleanor and Cyrus had called for removalists and the entire floor was covered in a team of people packing things into boxes. Dan launched himself up the stairs in front of Chuck, eager to tell Blair how he felt first. Chuck was not going to elbow Dan out of the way in an attempt to get their first - he was a business man not a child. He followed at a distant, knowing if Blair was sensible, choosing him would be the right thing to do.

Dan pushed open the door to find a pillow on the floor at his feet and Blair digging the scissor's blade into her wrist. Dan let out a yell to distract her, and Chuck was suddenly there. Dan knelt on his knees in front of her horrified by the blood pouring out of her gash on her arm and sinking into the carpet.

"Blair!" Chuck looked tortured and Dan shouted at him to call the ambulance. There was no time to start fighting over which of them should call and which of them should hold her. Chuck was shouting on the phone in an instant and Dan spoke calmly to Blair, asking her to give him the scissors - she had only gashed one arm, but the blood was drenching her robe and skin - it was sticky - Dan focussed on her. Nobody knew the extent of her suffering was this bad or how many mental attempts it had taken for her to be in this place.

Dan plugged his thumb over her gash, trying to stop the blood flow, "Blair give them to me. It's ok. You can trust me." Dan opened his other palm and Blair looked up at him like she had just realised he was there. She started shaking due to the loss of blood and Chuck was shouting at him, dropping the phone on the floor. Dan didn't register that Eleanor and Cyrus were watching, having heard the commotion and the ambulance sirens echoing through the streets of their beloved home. All Dan needed was to get Blair to look him in the eyes and hear him say everything was going to be ok, he was not leaving her, ever. Dan could feel Chuck right by his shoulder - he ripped off his shirt to use as a bandage, wrapping it over Blair's arm.

"Stay with me!" Dan yelled as Blair's head keeled forward and Chuck yelled, "No!" Dan held onto her, scared to death. Blair had tried to take her own life, something to do with her being a bad person, so she kept repeating. Chuck was rocking to and from on his knees and scooted out of the way to help the ambulance officers who had arrived suddenly. Amongst the commotion Dan and Chuck watched as the girl they loved was swept up into the stretcher and neither would forget her terrified face as she breathed deliriously: "I'm coming for you, baby."

**A/N: Hey guys - are we still breathing? So this was a big twist that sort of just happened. I wanted to write a fic that dealt with issues that GG writers skipped over. So I hope I've done that. Blair's miscarriage is a BIG thing and miscarriages can affect mother's three years after their loss - some women also get severe depression and sleep apnoea - I feel like there's a lot of things that could have been explored more in the TV show and so I've tried to implement them in my story. I also wanted to explore the other character's relationships to each other and the Blerena fight is another thing that made sense to me. There's always been a jealousy between B and S and their boys. I also hope to create more character growth despite this only being a short fic, but I hope you are all enjoying it! So one more chapter to come and I have a few more ideas up my sleeve. Thanks to all who are still willing to take this journey with me, you won't regret it. Please leave your thoughts below under reviews - I'd love to hear what you think and I do try to reply to you all. Thanks again. xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl. Written for fun and the amusement of others, as well as myself. A/N: I really wanted to create something unique here and think I have achieved that. This is the last chapter for this story but I would like to write more in this fandom (provided I finish my other fandoms first!) Please R&R nevertheless and I hope you stick around for any future ideas I have. Thanks for being such a great audience and reviewing, story-alerting and favouriting: it's nice to know my ideas are being read. Much love! CrAZychicke xx**

Brooklyn's Princess 

Chapter Five

Dan sat by Blair listening to the tick of the clock above her hospital bed. It had been hours since he had held her after her suicide attempt and she was so clean it smelt weird. The afternoon sun streamed through her windows creating an eerie effect.

Thick bandage wrapped her arm so the mark wasn't visible and he and Chuck had begged with the nurse for ten minutes before Eleanor asked what the commotion was about and decided it best for them to see her. Chuck went in first while Dan waited impatiently - but he didn't deny Chuck this chance. Blair's actions proved she was not coping with everything - how could he and Chuck fight over who deserved Blair when she thought she didn't deserve to live?

Whatever they were discussing, Chuck didn't look very happy. Sentences were slow and Chuck kept shaking his head. When his ten minutes were up, he kissed Blair's forehead and Dan witnessed Chuck physically being affected by the person he loved. Chuck wiped his eyes and Dan was too slow to remove his gaze and waited to endure the snide remark Chuck always had waiting for him, but it didn't come.

"She wants to see you." Chuck said closing the hospital door. Dan hesitated. He wanted to know what was spoken between them - if it was over? Or if he stood a chance? He asked whether Chuck told her he loved her. Chuck avoided his gaze like it was too much effort to look him in the eye. "She doesn't want me."

Dan must have looked shocked because Chuck smiled wryly. He should hate him - Dan had won, but deep down he felt like this was a sign - Blair's attempt to kill herself was another way out of the mess they had created for themselves. Her cry for help had changed his mind-set and he would always love her but it was time to let her fly.

He could see she didn't want to hurt him and she had the same idea - he needed to move on with his life. He and Blair were once so perfect but she didn't feel like that anymore. She couldn't explain it very well but she had simply fallen out of love though she still wanted to be friends.

Chuck needed time before he could promise her friendship. It was as he had said - Blair didn't want to be with him, not because they had shared so much but because she finally admitted to herself that she did feel something for Dan.

"I'm sorry." Dan said helplessly. What do you say to somebody you've never cared for, but finally realised could have been a friend, if you made more of an effort?

"No you're not. But you will be if you keep Blair waiting." Chuck swept passed him and Dan called out something he'd only realised after spending a few days with Chuck.

"You know for a minute there I thought I saw the real you?"

"There is only one Chuck Bass, Dan Humphrey, you should know that by now." Chuck drawled.

Dan pushed open the door and it seemed like Blair was so far away it was going to take him days to reach her. Her eyes had closed again. How long had she been feeling this way? Why didn't she talk to him? He could have done something.

"Dan?" Blair peered at him. Her brown hair spread out on the pillow and her arm lifted up helplessly. She winced, forgetting her self-inflicted gash was still painful. Dan instantly reached for her hand and squeezed it, asking if she was ok. She smiled. She looked better but was she telling the truth? He didn't think she looked like she was lying but this was Blair Waldorf. Still, he studied her carefully until Blair sighed, "I'm tired."

Dan presumed this was due to her losing so much blood. "The Doctors want to monitor me for a few days. I just want to go home - and then I remember I haven't got a home." She tried to laugh but failed, upsetting herself instead.

"Why did you do it?" Dan said, changing the subject and referring to the elephant in the room. He needed to know; he couldn't forget that night easily. It seemed so unlike Blair. He never knew it was that bad. She never told him she would ever do something like that. He supposed everybody kept secrets. Blair looked at him sadly, and then down at her bandage. She looked like she was choosing her words carefully. Dan added to encourage her: "I'm not judging you. I thought we were ok."

Blair had told Dan many things she thought nobody but he would understand, but even some things scared her, like why she felt the way she did. Some things she didn't want to admit because then it would feel more real. Some things she had tried to ignore for years, but they kept coming back to haunt her. Worst of all, it was the poisonous thoughts that had won that night.

"I couldn't take it anymore." She finally admitted.

"Take what?" He pressed. He needed to know why. He was her friend. They'd gotten close and he thought they had shared everything, at least he thought they felt comfortable enough to tell each other their deepest and darkest secrets.

"Life, " Blair murmured. Dan asked her to tell him. She looked reproachful. "There's only five minutes left." She said, looking at the clock and half hoping he would forget it. To be honest she knew he meant well by asking and it would be a load off her shoulders but there was something in his face she was scared to see. She was already a disappointment, and though he was always there for her, how much longer would he be when he found out she was crazy?

"Tell me and I'll come back to hear the rest every day if I have to." He squeezed her hand again, aware that the clock was ticking louder than his own heart-beat. He could hear the nurse and Eleanor's footsteps returning. They were running out of time. Blair seemed to realise the same thing - she was stalling, and yet she wanted to tell him but wasn't sure how to start, or how he'd take it. Everything else she had told him about herself - her worries, her ambitions, her passions - he shared his own, but Dan was stronger than she had ever been. What she had done that night, might be the limit - she was scared that if she told him the truth, he would leave her.

"I shall let you read my new manuscript. It's almost finished. Might need some polishing, but I need a friend to give me their honest opinions on it." Dan was trying another tactic. She knew what he was up to and it was a sweet gesture. She was the only one apart from Rufus, to encourage him with his writing. Dan always said, he was working on something special, but she had never read any of his work, unless you count 'Inside' and she only read it because Serena was jealous the book was entirely about her. She had been so mad at him from writing about her in that way and almost ruining hers and Louis' relationship, especially after she thought they were friends.

"I don't know where to start." She admitted truthfully. Her life was such a mess. She felt terrible. Thinking about what happened that night, made her feel more depressed. Dan could see it was affecting her, he said she should only tell him what she felt comfortable with. She could see he wasn't going to budge until she said something. They both waited for the door to click open and counted down the seconds until he had to leave.

Dan told her to start at the beginning. She hesitated and Dan ran a hand through his hair with a sigh and spoke quickly. He told her about the first time he met her. "It was thanksgiving. I had just saved Serena from getting run over by a cab and you told me to back off and stop taking advantage of her. Remember that?" Blair nodded, she had had enough problems to deal with that night. Dan heard Eleanor and the nurse outside the door but kept talking.

"You were quite a bitch and you never called me by my first name. It was always Humphrey - why is that? Do you remember that day when your mum hired Serena for that photo-shoot and I found you crying in the hallway? Well that was one of the first times I actually saw the real you, and it was that moment I told myself I'd persevere and try to tolerate you, although you didn't make it easy."

Blair rolled her eyes as she remembered the picture clearly, she had not forgotten what he had said to her. Perhaps that was the starting point of their friendship? Talking to Dan made her feel a little better. He smiled wryly, telling her - all those moments led to them being right here. They'd been through it all and he wasn't going to list all the moments, but he wanted her to know (and she knew already) that he was there for her - always.

The door opened before Blair could say anything in reply and Dan looked up thinking it was Eleanor, but standing inside the door was not Eleanor but his Father, Rufus. "Dad?" Dan asked surprised. The nurse and Eleanor looked exasperated, like he wasn't meant to have burst in on them but they couldn't stop him. He looked terrible like he'd rolled straight out of bed and he smelt even worse.

"I came as soon as I heard." Rufus ran a shaky hand through his already dishevelled hair. "Lily heard from Chuck - Serena's on her way. Dan I'm sorry for what I said - I was angry and hurt that you didn't tell me-"

Dan cut him off with his hand. "Dad, can we talk about this later?" Dan gave him a stern look and Eleanor tried to escort him back outside. The nurse was tapping her watch as he had already overstayed his welcome. He was grateful for the time he was given. He gave Bair a look of apology. His life was just as messy as hers but he needed her to know that he'd stay by her if he could. Blair smiled appreciatively, and touched his arm, reassuringly.

"I'm feeling better but I'll be here for a few days. Just do me a favour and come visit me, everyday if you have to and please don't ask why, but tell them I don't want to see anybody but you. Not even Serena." Dan could hear the change in her voice when she said Serena's name. He wondered what had caused her to say this. He agreed and went to join Rufus outside, making sure he spoke to Eleanor about Blair's request. She seemed as puzzled as he was over not letting Serena see her. Dan was surprised about how well Eleanor was holding it together.

"That's what she wants. I'll be back tomorrow." Dan said, defiantly. Eleanor nodded and then she turned to Rufus, who lingered behind them. She had never understood what Lily saw in this man, but she was envious of his relationship with his children, until now. It was obvious his separation from Lily was affecting him more than he let on.

Eleanor ignored Dan's attempts to leave.

"I know visiting hours are over but I don't want her to be alone in her condition." She said directly to the nurse. The nurse nodded, which was another thing that surprised Dan, but like he had said before, Eleanor was the kind of woman who always got what she wanted.

"Rufus, you must know that it was absolutely ridiculous of you to throw your son out of your home for being a friend to my daughter! Now, I don't know if Lily mentioned to you already but we are homeless and Dan kindly offered to let us stay at the Loft - now we don't have much money at the moment, but we will be able to pay you rent as soon as we can. Now I think for the time being, you should forgive your son for lying to you and know that he is a good man. I will be staying with Cyrus, but I'd like to know now, that you will agree to let Dan protect her from the media. Brooklyn is a radical move, but a safe one. In three days, when Blair is released I want you to pick her up with Dan and I will send her furniture along as soon as I can. I expect you to make her stay enjoyable. I know this is a huge favour, but as I already gave Jenny an internship at Waldorf designs I'm hoping this will not be too much to ask?"

Rufus' jaw had slackened and Dan muttered, "Just nod Dad," Rufus nodded. "Thanks." Dan hadn't seen many stand up to Eleanor Waldorf, except maybe his sister. Jenny only got into Business school because Eleanor recommended her. Rufus hated being in debt to anyone, but what could he say?

Eleanor had one more request she wanted to ask him. "Let Dan stay for the night, it would make me feel better and in the morning I will send him home to help with the arrangements. Thank you Rufus."

There were running footsteps and Serena appeared looking harassed. Dan put his arms out to stop her. How was he going to tell his ex-girlfriend/step-sister that her best friend didn't want to see her?

"Visiting hours are over." Dan said slowly. "I'm sorry." She started getting hysterical. He had never seen Serena like this before. He wondered whether Serena had taken back what she had said to Blair? Or if she felt guilty by it - whatever she had said, Blair had thrown her cushion at her. He wondered if Serena knew that what she had said, might have been the reason as to why Blair decided to kill herself? He decided to monitor her closely.

"But she's my best friend! I won't be long! I have to see her! Why did she do this!" Her eyes were red and puffy and her mascara was smudged. She wore a pretty dress and she wiped her face on the back of her hand. Dan just kept muttering I'm sorry and she threw herself against him, furious she couldn't get passed. He remembered that Blair had said she was a bad person before she passed out. He really wanted to know what it was that Serena had said about her.

Serena broke down against his shirt and Dan held her awkwardly. They had a past, but it was not his future. Serena was his step-sister, their parents were husband and wife. Rufus and Lily always made up whenever they fought and it didn't matter how Serena felt about him now, he couldn't see himself having any kind of relationship with other than her being his step-sister.

Their relationship had fallen apart twice and his friendship with Blair had blossomed. Serena didn't like that Blair was discovering for herself that Dan was a good guy. She didn't like that he spent time with her and talked about movies and politics. She didn't understand how Blair had anything in common with him, or how things had changed. What she failed to see (which had been there all the time) was that he and Blair existed as friends even when Serena wasn't in the picture. However, as he held her, and debated whether he should trust her or not, Dan saw she really did look devastated and he couldn't help but feel sorry for the part he played in keeping her at bay - but it was what Blair wanted.

0o0o

Rufus took a frustrated Serena home in the car Lily had sent her in. Dan stayed with Blair. Eleanor paced up and down the hospital foyer, unable to sleep. They talked about Blair's life; Dan's books and Jenny, and how much things had changed. Dan learned that Blair's divorce had consequences. He learned that the loss of her baby had traumatised her and she may never get over it. Dan offered to get coffees. When he'd come back from his errand, Eleanor was asleep in the armchair and Blair was waiting for him. She seemed glad he hadn't gone home.

"You wanted to know why I did it? Everybody thinks I know what I'm doing. I'm Queen B and nobody but Gossip Girl can cross me, but with everything that happened with Chuck, losing my baby and then divorcing Louis and having no money - I've realised I am a bad person Dan, I never cared about anybody but myself. I didn't even have enough sense to care about what it would be like to be a mother, until I had lost everything. I'm stuck in this rut. I keep choosing the wrong people. I keep choosing Chuck when I know it's not fair to him. I keep choosing you, when Serena loves you, and I don't even know why I need you, I just do."

She looked so disappointed with herself, Dan decided to leave the coffees on the table by her bed. "Blair, what are you saying? Because you just lost a pint of blood and-"

"You wanted to know why I tried to take my own life? I miss my baby. God took him from me because I shouldn't have been with Chuck; not the first time when my baby was conceived nor when we tried to escape in the limo. I never believed in signs until you told me about them that day. Remember? You said: "Say life is giving you signs and you're ignoring them because you're afraid. But then you think, what if these signs are here for a reason? And ignoring them just makes you a coward." Well, I am the coward Dan. I was afraid of being that teenage girl that was pregnant with my lover's child. I was afraid of what people would think. I was afraid of losing my fairytale and I was afraid of not being the person I thought I was portraying. I was selfish, Dan. I used you to make me feel like a better person and I ignored the signs until I had nothing."

Dan was mildly impressed that she quoted him from two years ago. He was also impressed by the number of times Blair always surprised him and he was surprised by what she meant by her using him to make her feel like a better person when he already saw how beautiful she was, but he had never told her that to her face.

"Blair, I don't understand."

"Serena hates me because I took you away from her." Blair said, feeling it easier to talk now. Dan was sitting on her bed, since her mother had taken the arm chair. Blair felt his warm body pressed against her leg and she liked how it made her feel. The hospital blankets were itchy and smelled too clean. She wanted to tell him what had changed between her and Serena - but she was afraid it might change what she had with Dan.

Dan continued, "Serena knows there's nothing between us." He hesitated, not wanting to put any pressure on her, but he'd been holding it in and he had to tell her even if she didn't feel the same. "I don't love Serena. I'm _in love_ with you."

Dan felt relieved he'd finally admitted his feelings, even if it was almost selfish of him because she was the one in hospital and already had so much to worry about, but he wanted to. He could hear that confounded clock ticking in time with his heart and he watched Blair's eyes widen in shock and then she opened her mouth several times to reply, but nothing came out. He explained with a smile, she didn't need to say anything now, he just needed to tell her he loved her and that she was not a bad person at all. "If only you could see what I see." He said softly.

"Dan." There it was again. His name. She looked right into his face. "I told Chuck he doesn't have my heart anymore." She smiled at his strange expression. It was like the two of them finally let go of something. Something that had been eating away at their souls. Dan brushed her hair out of her face, it was a kind gesture, but she knew from her confession their relationship had already changed. She wasn't sure how she felt about it.

What she did know was that Serena had lost. Serena had lost Blair and Dan, and through the darkness there was hope. Blair wasn't ready to jump into anything more than friendship with Dan right then. She wanted to wait until she was out of hospital and her head felt clearer, but she was glad Dan was honest with her, and he didn't seem angry at waiting. She supposed Dan really was a good guy.

Dan was content at knowing one day she might feel the same way. "Take all the time you need. Now go to sleep." He sighed, sincerely hoping Eleanor wasn't a light sleeper and drank his coffee, glad to be the one by Blair's side this time round and wondering what the future held.

0o0o

The next morning, Dan went home to the Loft surprisingly feeling wide awake despite having only fallen asleep about two in the morning. Blair slept more than he did but when she woke: they spoke about films and politics. It was like it was before; they felt as comfortable as they had before they each admitted their secrets. Dan didn't mind that Blair hadn't said 'I love you' in return, or angry that she wanted to wait. The only thing that worried him was what Blair had said about Serena.

Serena had said some very hurtful things to Blair including something about her pushing Dan into her arms, when he found out the truth. This memory, took a few hours to get from Blair but when she finally admitted it, Dan said he would never trust Serena again. It's a shame how friendships and trust change. He and Blair being friends, still surprised some people. He thought it strange, considering how much they both had in common.

Dan left Blair to eat a tray of hospital food, which included Jelly and kissed her forehead gently. He didn't think she minded considering it was just a friendly kiss, which he had done several times before, but he wanted her to know that this time it was different. He cared for her more than friends, and he wanted to remind her: everything would be ok. He murmured 'see you soon' and thanked Eleanor for letting him stay. She gave him a strange look, like she'd missed something when she'd been asleep, like how did they go to friends to Blair staring after him misty-eyed, but she didn't say anything because Cyrus was knocking on the glass carrying balloons and she waved at him to come in.

Dan realised Cyrus and Eleanor obviously didn't fall under 'anyone'. He smiled as he looked in through the window and realised he liked Blair's family very much.

Dan was thankful to be back at the Loft, though he and Rufus were now going to have to 'talk' and he'd have to get Jenny's room ready for when Blair arrived.

Rufus was waiting by the kitchen, holding something in his hand that made Dan's stomach twist: his manuscript. "Did you read it?" Rufus looked much better than he had the previous afternoon. He'd attempted to get himself together. Rufus admitted the affirmative. "What did you think?" Dan asked slowly. Rufus put it on the counter.

"It's good. Really good. I understand why you did it now. I just wish you had trusted me enough to confide in me." He said this slowly, like he'd had time to think of his response.

Dan sighed, "I love her Dad." Rufus already knew this - his story was good because he wrote so honestly. This was a story about Blair Waldorf and how she had become a strong and independent woman. Rufus could see that it wasn't just Dan who had changed, Blair had, and everything he remembered about Dan telling stories about some horrible thing Blair had done in the past was forgotten. This new Blair was someone he could trust with his son. Someone who gave his son purpose. He could see that Dan loved her: it was written all over his face and the evidence was sitting on the kitchen counter.

"I'm sorry for saying you're not my son. I'd been drinking. I was angry at myself not at you." Rufus said. Dan looked over at his father's guitar which was standing up by the couch and several crumpled bits of paper. The loft looked more like a bachelor pad than home, but he could tell his father wanted to change that now they'd have company.

"Are you and Lily ok?" Dan asked. With everything that had happened with Blair, he hadn't noticed his Father was feeling this depressed too. "Should I be worried that you smell like whiskey?" Rufus pulled him into a tight hug, murmuring 'I love you son' and Dan clapped him on the back and pulled away. "Are you writing songs again?" He added, with a curious interest.

"Whiskey doesn't really help when it comes to thinking out great song lyrics." Rufus retorted, but Dan glimpse a few lines and thought his father was doing ok. He saw some guitar magazines open on the coffee table and asked what they were. An article was stared and there were band dates circled. Dan looked up impressed, "This is your band. Are you going on tour?" Rufus grabbed the magazine and shook his head. "Dad, I think it's a great idea!" He really did. His dad hadn't gone on tour since before they were born.

"What so I can leave you and Blair alone in the loft? I don't think so." Rufus said, throwing the magazines in the bin.

"No, because you love your music and it's time for you to do something you love, instead of moping around after Lily. Don't get me wrong, I like Lily, but isn't it time you did something fun again. Maybe the time apart will be good for you both. Think about it at least?" Rufus nodded and put his guitar away. "You should shower though, you smell kind of rank."

"That's no way to speak to your father." Rufus managed, but he took his son's advice. Dan heard the door to the bathroom shut and the shower running. There was a loud knock on the door behind him and he checked his watch, wondering if it was Blair's furniture already, swinging the door wide.

It wasn't Blair's furniture.

Jenny and a very large suitcase, stood waiting."This better be worth it." She said, dragging it inside.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dan demanded. Things were going to be very complicated if she stayed. Blair would be moving into her 'old' room in less than two days. It was a known fact that Jenny and Blair hated each other and hadn't stopped hating one another.

"That's a nice way to treat your sister. I came home because I heard about Blair." Jenny said, shutting the door and taking off her woolly coat. "When were you going to tell me?"

"I didn't think Blair's personal life interested you considering how much you hate her."

"It does when it involves you." Jenny took out her phone and showed him. "Gossip Girl blast. When will you ever learn - her spies are everywhere." Dan stared at the photo of him with his arm around Blair at the airport. It seemed like a week ago. So much had happened since then. Obviously she thought more than just friendship was going on. Jenny crossed her arms, waiting for his explanation.

"Blair's in hospital. She tried to kill herself. Thanks for worrying about me, but I can take care of myself."

"She tried to kill herself?" Jenny asked, shocked. Obviously this was not what she expected. Luckily news of that hadn't spread on Gossip Girl, at least, not yet. "Why?"

"In case you hadn't noticed, she hasn't really been having a great year. Not that it's any of your business whatsoever." Dan went to the kitchen to get something to eat. Jenny followed.

"Well, what can I do to help?" She sat down on the stool and leant on the counter. Dan stared at herm surprised that she genuinely wanted to help. He repeated her question and she added, " I might not like her for reasons known, but you do, and I'm not that horrible a person that I wouldn't help out your girlfriend, even if she tried to ruin my life and banish me from my home."

Dan knew what Blair had done and he loved Jenny, but he couldn't help how he felt about Blair. He wasn't even sure if Blair still felt the same way about Jenny, she'd been too busy trying to survive Louis, Chuck and the Monaco Royal family to care about anything else. He knew that the Blair he befriended was a different person to the Blair he had known when he'd punched Chuck after finding out he'd slept with her.

"She's not that person anymore." Dan added. "And she's not my girlfriend."

"I'll say," Jenny said, picking up the manuscript Rufus had left on the table and raised her eyebrows, as she read the title. She realised what it was at once and she said at once. "Has Blair read this?" Dan snatched it from her, muttering ' what do you think?' She shrugged and called out to Rufus who had just finished in the shower and was wearing a fluffy grey robe. "Why does the house smell of whiskey?"

"Dad's been having it rough." Dan said, changing the subject from his life to their Dad's.

"Good to have you home, unfortunately unless you want to stay at Nate's - we're going to be a little crowded in the next two days. But you are welcome to help us prepare."

"I think somebody needs to fill me in." Jenny said, shooting Dan a glare. "And who said anything about Nate?"

"We all know you have unresolved feelings." Rufus hugged her around the shoulders as she rolled her eyes. Dan buttered his toast and took a long sip of orange juice, although the beer in the fridge was tempting.

"God, I haven't even been home five minutes-" Jenny muttered feeling ganged up on about her feelings for Nate, which did exist but she wasn't ready to have Nate hear that.

Rufus and Jenny sat down to breakfast, raiding the fridge and throwing out food that was out-of-date. They hadn't caught up as a family in such a long time. Rufus even made waffles and Dan and Jenny competed against each other to make their best ever stack with ice-cream, fruit and chocolate sauce.

Dan told on Rufus' problems with Lily, and Rufus elaborated: they were taking some time apart. Rufus insinuated, Dan liked Blair more than he let on, hence the manuscript he had written about her. Dan tried to say they were only friends, he didn't want Jenny to know too much. It was too late, she already knew too much - she wanted to read his story. Dan told on Jenny, having a cat at Business school, wondering why she hadn't brought it with her. She said her friend was looking after it as a favour. Dan mentioned the article in the magazine about Rufus maybe touring, and Rufus shook his head, saying he was too old to tour. Jenny was ecstatic and it reminded Dan of how she used to be. It was so good to be able to talk like they used to do. It was like nothing had changed, really - but so much had. They were different people now, older - with new ambitions and new achievements and new friends.

Dan had gone quiet, thinking about Blair. Rufus asked Jenny how she was enjoying school.

There was a knock on the door and Dan excused himself to open it. Nate stood there, looking worried. He'd heard about Blair. Dan let him come straight in and Nate said hi to Rufus, and then stopped, staring at Jenny. She was playing it cool. Nate eventually moved his gaze from her and turned back to Dan.

"Is it true she tried to kill herself? I just came from the hospital, but they wouldn't let me in. Chuck told me what happened but he's booked a ticket to Paris and leaves this afternoon. Serena keeps avoiding my calls -"

"Yes." Dan said quickly. He should have told Nate himself, but he hadn't even thought of it. Nate looked shaken up.

"I don't understand why-"

"Nate, would you like some waffles?" Rufus showed him the plate ignoring Jenny's silent protests behind Nate's back. Dan hastened to move the manuscript Jenny had in front of her, so Nate wouldn't see it, and hid it with their mail.

Nate looked to Dan as if asking if it would be ok, still quite pale, and Dan nodded. Nate was the closest thing to a best friend, if he didn't count Blair. He felt bad for not telling him sooner. It seemed like such a long time ago that Nate had dated Blair.

Jenny kept playing it cool, and Nate avoided her gaze.

Things between them seemed just as complicated as before Jenny had left, if not more.

Rufus asked how Nate's family was to ease the tension. Nate answered briefly. It had been in the news that the Captain had caused another scandal and left them. Nate had given up trying to help him. Nate was managing the Spectator and he said he'd never realised how much work was involved in running a business. Rufus gave him a strange look but before he could say something Blair was mentioned again, and Jenny bit her tongue from saying anything provocative in front of Nate.

Dan told him what he thought Blair would like him to say and then there was another knock on the door, and Rufus signed the delivery of several massive tables and dressers which crowded the lounge room until the removalists found trolleys and moved the furniture out of Jenny's room into the hall. Nate tucked into his own waffle, while Jenny said over the noise:

"So where exactly am I meant to sleep?"

"The couch?" Dan offered.

"Very funny." Jenny rolled her eyes. Nate shifted uncomfortably.

"I was being serious!" Dan admitted. She punched him in the arm hard. He forgot how much it hurt when she did that. It reminded him of the many times Blair had hit him for not paying attention to her; or because he had said something inconsiderate; or because she disagreed with his reasoning.

He smiled to himself, thinking about her and Jenny gave him a weird look. Nate put his foot in it, trying to help as always. Dan thought it was quite brave of him considering his and Jenny's past.

"Look if anyone needs to stay with me we have two spare bedrooms..." Nate's sentence faded when he caught Jenny's annoyed look.

"You better not be referring to me as 'anyone'!" She hissed. Dan was glad Nate looked directly at her. Sometimes, her playing it 'cool' annoyed him and not because she was better at it than him, but because Nate was a good guy and she should cut him some slack.

She glared back. Dan hadn't heard the whole story between them, but it had something to do with Vanessa not giving Nate's letter to Jenny because she was jealous, and Jenny playing some stunt at the dance that upset Nate and caused him to make up with Vanessa. Dan hadn't spoken to Vanessa for an even longer time than Jenny simply because she was the one to publish 'Inside' without his permission.

"I haven't seen you in a year and yet I'm happy to offer you a place to stay if you need it. That's all I'm saying." Nate said slowly.

"Great, she'll take it." Dan smiled and shovelled the last of his waffle recipe into his hungry mouth. "Isn't your place near Waldorf Designs? Maybe Eleanor will need your help with her business, since I don't know if Chuck's buying it or not." Nate seemed less pale - perhaps Jenny's visit had taken Blair off his mind.

Jenny didn't seem happy about the arrangements, but Dan knew she'd rather stay out of the chaos, especially if Blair was anywhere nearby. She'd learnt her lesson. Dan wondered if she had come home simply to remind him of what had happened when she had tried to stand up against Blair. Perhaps she thought he would travel the same path she had and lose out in the end? Not that it was any of her business, but he wanted her to know that he hadn't lost.

He wanted her to know that he'd finally found his place.

"Fine! I'm taking a shower. Nate can take my things and I'll go and see if Eleanor needs my help. I'd rather do that than hang around here. And Dan, I hope you know what you're doing." She slid of the chair and wiped the ice-cream from her lips. Dan noticed she challenged Nate to say something back when she did that, but he didn't.

Nate looked as though he needed to talk in private after that, so Dan decided they'd vacate to his room where Rufus wouldn't get offended if Nate started talking about Jenny in any other way than 'adorable' (despite how awkward Dan found it). Nate and Dan avoided big muscular men carrying furniture in and out of the hall before Dan collapsed on his bed, ready for another nap and trying to stop worrying about how short on time he was in making the loft look perfect for Blair's stay.

"Thanks for telling me she was here." Nate rounded on him, once he'd closed the door.

Dan stared at the ceiling before looking back at Nate, who sat at Dan's untidy writing desk with unfinished ideas and several packets of biros and old film tickets. Dan said he was sorry but she arrived five minutes before he did.

"What exactly are your feelings for my sister? I thought you liked older women now?" Dan raised his eyebrows at his friend, who sighed deeply and shook his head, explaining that Diane is now 'strictly business' and what he and Jenny had was 'unfinished business'. Dan groaned at the picture in his head. Nate reminded him of the other reason he wasn't with Jenny - because Dan had been so pissed with him for kissing Jenny behind his back.

"I was an idiot. If I hadn't have been so over-protective Jenny might not have slept with Chuck that night. I know he apologised to her, but I hate that I wasn't there to stop her. I hate you weren't there to stop her." Dan said honestly.

"You can't keep trying to stop her from making mistakes, or living life." Nate said very wisely.

Dan stared at him. "Are we talking about Jenny or Blair?" Nate grinned, like he knew already about Dan's feelings. Dan should have known Chuck would have told him. He also should have known he couldn't hide many things from Nate.

"So I heard she picked you?" Nate started. Dan tried not to let on how pleased he was. He shrugged.

"Not really. She needs time to get herself in order." Dan rolled into sitting position. It was still really noisy outside. Rufus was yelling at someone for knocking over his guitar.

"It's always so exciting here at the loft." Nate commented, swinging on the chair. "Who knew, you and Blair?" He said it like they were getting married or something. Dan shrugged. To him their names sounded like they fit. To everyone else it must have sounded strange. He was glad Nate seemed to like the idea.

"So Chuck left for Paris?" Dan asked, trying not to look too curious.

"Yeah, I think he needed to get away. I'm happy for you mate, but Chuck's going to need some time before things go the way he wants. He's going to stay away because he thinks it will be easier for you both. He wants to give her the chance to be happy, to heal. So you're not worried that your little sister will be sleeping beneath my roof?" Nate asked, changing the subject. Dan found it interesting Chuck had left Manhattan. He wondered if Blair knew that. He was also grateful that he'd left without a fight. Maybe he'd been right - even Chuck grew up eventually.

"I'm more worried about seeing if you make it to the morning." Dan grinned. He knew Nate wouldn't do anything stupid with his sister. He also knew Jenny wouldn't let that happen.

"She hates me that much, huh?"

"There's a fine line between love and hate." Dan quoted philosophically.

"Yeah? It seems so." Nate let Dan rest and closed his door, bumping straight into Jenny coming out of the bathroom, wearing only a towel.

She was teasing him for sure.

She looked at him as to say, "What?" and it took him a moment to remember he would have to endure this for the rest of the week or indefinitely. Rufus was outside, arguing with the removalist about something. Nate was glad he couldn't see his little 'baby girl'. It wasn't just Nate she was showing off too. Jenny seemed to enjoy the looks from the removalists.

"Are you ready to go?" Nate managed, trying to look at her face and not anywhere else.

"Do I look ready?" She snapped. He was thinking it, but he didn't mean to say it.

"No, you look sexy." It slipped out of Nate's mouth. His jaw slackened. Jenny looked suspicious. Life with Nate was going to be interesting. Maybe she should cut him some slack, and then she remembered what he had said to her, about not being the person he thought she was.

She wasn't ready to forgive him yet. "Excuse me?" The whistles and cat-calls got louder and Rufus looked inside the door to see what the commotion was about. Nate tried to cover her with his jacket, looking like he had her best interests at heart, but Rufus knew their history only too well.

Dan opened the door to see what was happening. Jenny went into her room and pulled out a baggy t-shirt and some shorts. "I'll be ready to go in five minutes." She winked at man eyeing her up and down, which annoyed Nate and he told him to mind his own business. Jenny slammed the door.

Jenny was trouble and she wanted Nate to know that. She wasn't taking any of his BS and if he wanted her back, he'd have to try harder. Dan was pulled out of his room to check on progress and sign some papers, and Rufus yelled at Jenny to move her things, so that Blair's piano would fit inside.

"I'm so ready to leave. Nate, get my suitcase." Jenny was enjoying bossing him around. Nate couldn't get the image of her out of his head. She kissed her father goodbye and he dragged her suitcase out with difficulty, wondering what the hell she had in it and she replied, "Just my sewing machine!" Like it was so normal. Sometimes he regretted being nice.

0o0o

The next two days bled into one huge day. Dan and Rufus looked like zombies when Blair and Eleanor were welcomed inside the Loft. Dan had tried his best to make it look 'warm and inviting,' he didn't want to make it feel like a prison, or a psyche ward. Blair hugged Dan tightly, thanking him. Apparently, everything looked perfect. Eleanor couldn't stay too long, because she had a meeting with Cyrus and the Lawyers - she had sold Waldorf Designs to a French business woman who was willing to have co-partnership. Eleanor had spoken with Jenny and offered to help her start her business again, providing that she would agree to work with Eleanor and not against her.

Rufus had a date with Lily, who heard what he was willing to do for Blair, and decided she wanted to rethink their relationship as Dan knew she would. Dan told his Dad to tell her about the tour which he recommended he go on and to remember that music was his passion. It would pay well too, considering they still had fans all over the country. Nate was coming round with morning tea, and news about Jenny: they were taking things slow, Jenny had cut him some slack after all. He also had news on the Chuck front and with Bass Industries.

No-one had seen Serena since the hospital, but they had heard. It was all over Gossip Girl.

_Is it over between S and B? Or is a storm brewing? Rumour has it, one went so far as to keep what was hers. A certain Lonely Boy is not so lonely, and S's jealousy got the better of her when she sent me this: (the video Blair confessed she loved Chuck).Not even I play that dirty, better wash your hands Serena, nobody likes a liar. So to Queen B, I apologise for my part, and know this - you're not alone. You know you love me, xoxo Gossip Girl_

It seemed they have heard the last of the Monaco Royals. Dan was thankful because that meant Blair could be free. Dan and Blair were alone in the loft for the first time in a long time. She looked so calm. She was smiling and Dan could see there were still things on her mind. They sat on the couch watching _The Philadelphia Story_, full of pizza and discussing the characters for the hundredth time.

Rufus was spending time with Lily. Jenny and Nate were at the movies. Dan had his arm around Blair's shoulders. He just wanted to make her feel comfortable. He didn't want to ruin anything.

She knew he loved her and he knew she needed time. When the movie ended, Dan let the credits run even though they knew the actors names by heart and Blair yelled out funny names like 'Snappy' the gaffer while Dan relieved himself. He said she should help herself to the kitchen if she wanted coffee.

Blair knew how to work the coffee machine. She helped herself to her mail and sorted through them, stopping to stare at the last document. She flipped open the cover and read a bit of it. The further she read the further she realised how much had changed. She realised as she read snippets of _this_ manuscript that she took Dan for granted, and somehow her confusion and feelings for Dan seemed to work themselves out. When Dan returned from the bathroom, Blair had tears in her eyes.

He looked concerned and she said, "Do you really think I'm strong, independent and beautiful?"

Dan didn't look ashamed or surprised. He walked straight up to her and said yes, with such faith and touched her face. "You are my inspiration."

"Dan," She said his name again and Dan looked at her with so much care she knew it was going to be alright. She knew that even when she felt down it was ok because Dan was there for her and she would never take him for granted again. "I love you too." And that was enough for Dan.

0o0o

Epilogue

_It hasn't been the same without the heir of Bass Industries, but thanks to this anonymous tip - it seems Chuck Bass has been given a second chance. Let's congratulate the French beauty on her prize, as well as the diamond ring. - You know you love me, xoxo Gossip Girl._

_-:-_

_Waldorf designs seems to be doing well at Fashion Week thanks to Little J. Yes she's back, but this time she's flaunting her designs with style. I never gave her enough credit. Perhaps time away has been her inspiration or perhaps the time in Nate Archibald's arms? It seems things are looking up for this new power-couple. - You know you love me, xoxo Gossip Girl._

_-:-_

_And with the success of Rufus Humphrey's band, comes news from our favourite Waldorf. Here's the scoop: she and not-so lonely boy have never been better. Perhaps, sex, drugs and rock n' roll will always be the best medicine, or is it finding your soul-mate? - You know you love me, xoxo Gossip Girl._

_-:-_

_Everyone in the UES seem to be discovering their dreams. But what happened to Serena Van Der Woodsen? She has taken some time off to find herself, but will she ever be the same? Will her friends forgive her for what she did? Or will S become that girl we all used to know. - You know you love me, xoxo Gossip Girl._

_-:-_

_News is that Dan Humphrey has published his second book and if you'd like a copy then you better get to his book signing. His new novel is called 'Brooklyn's Princess' - it's not hard to realise who this was based on?_ _I've already got mine and it's not a bad read. - __You know you love me, xoxo Gossip Girl._

_-:-_

_Yes I have been missing in action, I apologise for that. Even Gossip Girl needs a vacation. It seems it's time for me to pass down my legacy. This is a surprise I know. I've had so many emails from interested boys and girls, but the thing is - this is not as easy as it seems. Writing is not as easy as it seems - Humphrey knows that. So before I sign off to the new Gossip Girl or Boy - I'd like to leave you with this: B, you will always be my favourite but it's time to live in the moment. Lonely Boy, I hope you got what you wished for. Little J, I'm wearing your designs. Nate Archibald, stop playing it safe. Chuck Bass, j'adore! And S, we've already forgotten...come back new and improved. To those who requested I tell them my identity, I'm sorry but that's strictly confidential - it's been fun. You know you love me, xoxo Gossip Girl._

_-:-_

**A/N: Oh I feel sad. I liked this story. I hope you liked it. Thanks everyone for being on this journey with me, I've loved getting your feedback, alerts and favourites. I have a Dair one-shot in mind, so stay tuned. It was an idea for this story that I ended up not using that might be a little raunchy.. but anyway, I liked how this turned out and I hope you did too. Send me your final thoughts by clicking review below. Look forward to hearing them. xx**


End file.
